


Mine, yours.

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That special scent caught Sesshomaru's attention from the begining...</p><p>Lemon +18 you're warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, yours.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Had to correct a couple of terms i got wrong because i was distracted and noticed re reading just now, how embarrasing   
> Sorry for the lack of plot and backround, it could have been better but i have almost no time to be at home, also, i hate my narrative.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader Sophie for her corrections and help, i love you <3

Her scent was always something he found _alluring_ , but now, his senses were overloaded by the musky aroma he managed to catch when coming back from his patrol.

 _Where was she?_ Rin was not at sight in the camp, but that scent… That scent was undoubtedly hers. Or at least that was what Sesshomaru thought.

It smelled like arousal, a female’s arousal, but there were no other males nearby that he could smell, and therefore there was no mating taking place; the mating season was not close whatsoever, and that smell was not a demon’s, but _human_.

The youkai walked to the camp and looked around on a lazy motion, he was more interested on what he was able to smell; sniffing the air he got rid of his armor and silently walked in direction of the scent trail, wondering who this female could be.

The thought of it being Rin began to arouse him; he shook his head diminishing those thoughts.

\- I don’t even know how she feels about me... It would be so primal and stupid to assume she would mate with me. What I’m even DOING having such foolish thoughts about a _human_?

\- _So naïve Sesshomaru…-_ His beast chuckled inside his head, the inuyoukai loved to tease him whenever he got the chance- _You know you’ve fallen for a simple human girl.. You’ve been travelling with her for 12 years now and you still deny yourself… Naïve boy…_

\- You again!? What do you want now? Why won’t you just shut up?

_\- It’s not me, it’s US… The bitch belongs to me as well. I’m you after all, don’t you know that?_

\- Tell me something new or remain silent.

- _You’ve fallen for her long ago, your stupid pride stands in your way and you refuse to fight against it, because you see humans as inferiors. But that’s nothing new, Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru stopped walking to pay attention to the voice inside his head “Hmpf…” was all he replied this time as his demon continued to tell him what he already knew but denied for so long.

_\- You know demons mate for life when they mark someone, you know you want to mark her, you know you want her to be yours. And even if you don’t want to admit it… you want to be HERS too. Maybe you want to sire hanyou pups with her? Heheh…_

\- …

It was enough talking; Sesshomaru couldn’t even think about anything to reply when the sudden wave of smell stung his nose and got him on the run without him even deciding to start running, his body reacted on his own. Sesshomaru stopped hearing his youkai’s voice, all he heard was his own breath and hearth pounding inside his chest, and though he looked plain emotionless on the outside, inside he was boiling with anticipation and desire. _It was Rin, he was sure it was her,_ and the thought of her pleasuring herself or being naked and defenseless inside the forest for him to find her only awoke the predator he really was.

As the smell became clearer a snarl appeared on his face, he licked his lips and his fangs popped out when he retracted his lips. He looked more menacing than anything else, let alone “seductive”.

He crouched a little hiding behind some strategically placed bushes and trees, as the smell became stronger and stronger, Sesshomaru was not less than mere meters from the source and his sensitive ears caught the moans of pleasure belonging to a female.

Surprise was, to hear this female moaning _his name._ Sesshomaru’s eyes widened and he snuck behind the trees, only to find Rin, pleasuring herself thoroughly, at the border of a hot spring.

His arousal built up inside his abdomen as she squirmed and writhed completely naked on the floor; the little girl was over her back, her delicate frame arched up, feet scratching the floor while her left arm squeezed one of her breasts and her right hand was hidden between her legs. Her fingers danced inside and outside her and she drove herself into ecstasy not for the first time in that session. She bit her lips and shut her eyes tight, her body still arched up… Her right hand finally appeared, she dragged 2 of her musky fingers from inside her, in between her nether lips, her clitoris and then up her lower abdomen, only to lick them in delight later, still bucking her hips and biting her lips.

She sighed and purred, her right hand went down again, ready to bring her over the edge again, when the little girl pronounced his name again as she caressed her breasts and stomach:

\- _My Lord…_

It was all it took, Sesshomaru couldn’t hold the snarl and the growl when he appeared from behind the trees. Baring his fangs as he was about to jump and _devour_ her. Rin saw him and started to scream in panic and surprise, covering herself with her own hands, embarrassed to the core, all she could do was to ask for forgiveness “ _I wonder if he heard me moaning his name, oh Kami-sama, he’s going to KILL me”_.

He calmly walked towards her and licked his lips in delight, sniffing the air with no signs of wanting to hide it.

The girl was confused and scared at the same time, but it was clear that her Lord wasn’t going to attack her. _At least not in the way she feared…_

 _-_ I heard you moaning this Sesshomaru’s name -he said, calmly and coldly as always, but his expression, and the erection between his legs clearly gave him out, but he didn’t care on the slightest.

-Ha… Hai… Rin apologizes…

Sesshomaru let out a small growl of satisfaction that sent shivers down her spine.

-Rin. Do you desire this Sesshomaru?

The girl gulped, it was obvious that she desired him; she desired him for a long, long time, she desired him more than as a fatherly figure, every time she thought about him she would feel strange, every time she thought about him she would feel heat in her lower stomach, every time she saw him she felt heat burning between her legs, she would feel her stomach ache.

For years she hid this from him and from the rest of the world, she was not sure about why she felt like this until she found out what falling in love and feeling sexual attraction meant. It took her quite a long time, but she finally figured out that she felt both for Sesshomaru, that she was in love with him… And with all the implications, she decided to keep it as a secret. But for how long? It was wearing her out… All the times she had to act as a ward, as his “friend” as his “daughter”, he was known for having “affairs”, she never thought she could match a demoness; besides, she knew better than anyone that Sesshomaru despised humans, what could make her different?

-Rin!

She snapped back to reality when his demanding voice broke her train of thought.

-Yes, I desire you My Lord, I have desired you since I knew what falling in love meant… But I know you are a demon… And…

She didn’t even think about the consequences of her words before being so abruptly interrupted; on a fast as lightning motion, Sesshomaru pinned her down over her back, he covered her body with his and supporting his weight on his arm besides her head, he lowered his mouth to her ear.

\- _This one also desires you… And so much._

Said this, he rubbed himself against her wet entrance, invitingly. He was not subtle when he wanted to mate, and it seemed this time wasn’t going to be an exception, but it was _different._

Rin let out a moan immediately, but refrained of bucking against him, she still was unsure about this being true. _How could Sesshomaru-Sama fall in love for a human?_ She had to ask him.

\- S..Sesshomaru-sama...

The little girl spoke shyly while her master caressed her delicate skin with his dangerous fangs, indulging himself.

\- Yes…?

Sesshomaru replied on a husky tone stopping his ministrations as he waited for her to speak again.

\- Do you desire Rin as a mate…? For life…?

When he heard those words, he instantly changed his behavior. Sesshomaru reassuringly nuzzled Rin’s neck and nipping it, he nodded.

\- This one wants you as a mate, and wants to sire your pups.

\- Bu… But… Those pups will be hanyou… -The little girl said on an almost sad tone- Haven’t you marked anyone in the past…? I know you had many partners…

\- No. I didn’t mark anyone, because this Sesshomaru did not intend to take a mate. But I honestly desire to take you. Don’t expect me to say much more, Rin, do you feel the same?

It took the girl several seconds not because she was indecisive, but because she wanted to make sure this was real before saying yes.

\- Rin? -Sesshomaru spoke once again seeing she was mute- Rin, how do you feel about being this Sesshomaru’s mate for life?

\- Yes. Rin wants this, I want you Sesshomaru-sama…

The little girl shut her eyes tight and rubbed her face against him. Sesshomaru exposed his neck for her on a submissive gesture that only he would understand. She kissed the side of his neck, and rubbed her face against him, he immediately corresponded, growling low enough to make it pass for a purr, and kissed her neck twice.

The Dog Demon bucked his hips invitingly against her once more, she did this same this time, and he knew she was his…

He didn’t forget about the scent that brought him here on the first place, so when he put his mind into it again after the brief distraction all he had on his head was her.

Sesshomaru resumed his ministrations, gentle licks and gentle nips, but his movements were getting a little bit rough even with his hakama on, he decided he wanted much, much more...

Once he was on his knees, his hand caressed all along Rin’s body, he moved his palm as he knelt, caressing her neck, shoulder and passing over a perky breast. Rin always looked at him in the eye, his expression changed from an emotionless one to an almost predatory look. The woman couldn’t help but wonder how mating with a demon would feel like… And, of course, Sesshomaru’s hand spreading her nether lips skillfully and rubbing her already excited entrance made her remember she was about to find out…

\- _Oh… Y-yes… Yes… -_ she said on an almost pitched but restrained tone, arching her body up a little.

Sesshomaru smirked, the scent drove his instincts crazy, all he wanted now was to hear her moan his name and squirm under him, he wanted to smell the scent of her orgasming for him.

His slender fingers slid inside her without trouble, she was already soaked and ready for more, he skillfully twisted his wrist and massaged that special spot females have; he was also curious about how she would react to his touch: he had never been with a human before after all.

Rin felt the pleasure pooling down her stomach and abdomen, she bit her own lips and scratched the floor, letting out a moan and a pant as she bucked her hips searching for more. Sesshomaru slid his fingers in and out, her lubricated insides made the texture much more alluring for him, he circled his fingers, pressed, even used his knuckles to spread, massage and press her insides; until he caught another smell mixed with her arousal, it was _blood._ He carefully slid his fingers outside her only to find them covered in blood, the panting girl lifted her head to see what happened and caught the sight of her sire licking his red fingers, she didn’t know if it was disgusting or arousing but couldn’t help but chuckle mischievously at the sight, thing that brought Sesshomaru’s attention back to her.

\- You made me bleed… I’m not sure if it was because you hurt me or because you broke that thing women have inside them before they mate for the first time… But it doesn’t hurt -she bit her lips and closed her eyes lowering her head to the floor once again- Just… Keep doing it…

Sesshomaru’s face changed into a twisted smile and licking his fingers clean he descended his hand to his hakama, untying it and giving his hard member a gentle rub, he groaned low as the pleasure spread across his body, but he had other things in mind… like _devouring_ the defenseless prey he had in front of him. With that twisted smile of him still on his face he crouched over Rin, as soon as his lips touched her abdomen she arched her body up for him, and sensing what was coming she also opened her legs a little, making it obvious that she didn’t just knew what was coming but she was _expecting_ it. Sesshomaru caressed her rear with his hand, while his lips travelled down her stomach to her pubic hair, placing his mouth right there he parted his lips and his soft and long tongue spread her outer and nether lips pressing against her warm and wet flesh, teasing her clitoris as he retracted it on a long pleasurable lick that made her shake her head and moan his name. She could feel his long fangs puncturing her skin as his tongue danced along and across her aroused flesh.

The salty taste mixed with her blood had Sesshomaru sucking and licking with desperation and mastery now, Rin could not stop moaning, panting and writhing under his ministrations, she was about to orgasm again when he stopped and licked his lips growling out of pleasure.

\- Why… Did Sesshomaru-sama stop now? Rin was almost there…

Rin panted the last time and bit her lips.

Sesshomaru only chuckled and covered her body with his, making it obvious when he pressed the tip of his leaking member against her soaked and tight entrance that he was serious about taking her _in more than one way_. As soon as she felt his warm and hard member against her vagina, the anticipation automatically made her wet with excitement, the liquid leaked from her warm opening mixing with Sesshomaru’s pre seminal fluids, feeling her disposition he pressed harder, holding his member in place and slowly teasing her, introducing it slowly, forcing her inner muscles to retract to allow him in. Her disposition and lubrication made it easier, but she was so tight thanks to her previous orgasms Sesshomaru couldn’t help but slam inside her and rock his hips a couple of times instantly after. Rin held onto the grass feeling the pleasure shoot from her core through her abdomen and stomach, she could feel her own fluids forming and leaking from inside her soaking Sesshomaru’s flesh and her own.

The pressure of his member inside her tight vagina was delicious, Rin started to move on her own begging Sesshomaru to accompany her; he took the lead as she expected and rocked his hips against her on a circular motion, each slam stole a moan from her, and a pant of pleasure from him.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes focused on not being excessively rough with her and enjoying her tight muscles wrap around him, soaking his member, trapping it, engulfing it, making him release more and more fluids inside her even before he was near climax, the feeling of his flesh sliding against hers, lubricated and wet, was unbearably amazing, a thick thread of saliva started to leak from his mouth falling into Rin’s collarbone as he rammed against her, lifting her hips in the air with each slam without her needing to follow his movements, he soon forgot about being gentle, he was going to _rut_ her.

The girl screamed in ecstasy, with each slam she would let out a loud scream of pleasure as she grabbed onto his back, _scratching_ along it, Sesshomaru responded peeling his fangs and snarling on her neck. The dog demon trailed his collarbone with his tongue, and snarled, Rin shivered and held onto his skin, pulling it and scratching. Sesshomaru let out a heavy pant through his nose and refrained from using his own claws on Rin, as tempting as it was for him.

\- Rin… Do you understand what are you doing? -Sesshomaru whispered against her wet skin, between pants of pleasure as he slammed himself against her roughly- This one has no desire in hurting you more than necessary, but I’m part beast… Don’t… Don’t do that… _please._

He clenched his fist and teeth as soon as he practically _pleaded for_ _mercy._

Sesshomaru never before cared about the welfare of any sexual partner he had, he would ravish any demoness he was mating with, he didn’t care about them on the slightest, all he has done was intended for his own pleasure and his own only. Sesshomaru always thought his partners were foolish for thinking he would do anything for them, they still enjoyed it, “there was nothing more stupid” he thought.

But this time the whole situation was different, the youkai felt pleasure by pleasuring his partner now, her moans, her contractions, her heart beat, her writhing and struggling, her smell… Every positive response of her pleased him immensely, the physical pleasure he was feeling was secondary; every single one of her primal responses sent shoots of pleasure through his whole body and made him want to have even more.

Rin didn’t say much but as soon as her insides started to tighten and squeeze Sesshomaru’s member harder he knew she was about to climax, her little body shook and he could feel her spasms of ecstasy and her fluids forming and leaking when she came seconds after he sensed it, he held onto the grass and decided to follow her climax with his own; he leaned over her firmly pressing her body against the floor leaving her almost breathless and moving faster and deeper a couple more times he finally reached his own orgasm and howled in pleasure as he came inside her on the last hard slam, his muscles tensed and he then growled shutting his eyes tight as the orgasm spread across his body; he finally reached for the base of her neck and with a menacing snarl and red eyes bit deep into her flesh causing the girl to scream in pain and her whole body to tense drift as wood under his weight; he injected his poison inside her body and wondered if she would be able to take it; therefore not injecting all the amount he would normally have, and soon he felt Rin’s body relaxing, her breathing becoming slower and she fell unconscious under him due to his poison’s effect.

The little girl seemed so peaceful though he was incessantly panting and trying to regain his breath after licking his lips clean a couple of times.

Sesshomaru lifted his weight on his arm and knelt between Rin’s leg, sliding his member out of her and looking around as he breathed heavily.

His clothes were all around and as he picked them up and placed them near the unconscious Rin, the demon calmly walked to the hot spring and took a quick bath, giving one to Rin right after.

He examined the open wound on his now mate’s shoulder, and carefully licked it and kissed it, his saliva would make it cicatrize faster. Rin opened her eyes while Sesshomaru held her on his arm against his lazily covered body to attend her wound.

\- _Sesshomaru-sama…? -_ She said in such a low voice that even he thought he was imagining things- Sesshomaru-sama… Rin feels sick…

\- Hussh... -He said lightly placing his index finger over her mouth- It’s alright Rin, this Sesshomaru marked you, it’s normal, you will feel sick for a while, maybe for what’s left of this current day...

\- Marked Rin?

Sesshomaru only nodded.

Rin knew what demons mark for; she smiled weakly, and nuzzled against his collarbone after relaxing again on his warm embrace.

The youkai stared at her face for some seconds, she seemed so delicate, peaceful, and owner of a beauty that he couldn’t quite comprehend yet. A faint smiled appeared on his lips, and as soon as it appeared it was gone.

“ _I should have done this before but…”_ Sesshomaru leaned down at the same time he brought Rin up, giving her a sweet and delicate kiss on her lips, she corresponded although she was weak, she nipped on his lips, closed her eyes tight and pressed against his mouth; Sesshomaru parted his lips so she could explore inside, with his skilled tongue the dog demon traced the contour of her lips, and caressed her small tongue. The kiss was short, he carefully let Rin on the floor to get dressed, the girl, feeling slightly better opened her brown eyes to look at him.

Sesshomaru stood in front of her putting his clothes on and shaking the dust out of him once he was done. Rin still lied on the floor completely naked.

\- Where are your garments Rin?

Sesshomaru asked coldly.

The girl looked around but she couldn’t remember where she left her kimono, until she saw it resting on a rock near the water and pointed at it from the floor. Sesshomaru calmly went to get it, and after helping her to get dressed he decided he’d better carry her to the camp, where Jaken should be by now.

It was not a big concern for Sesshomaru, but he wondered how Jaken would react to the news.

… He would soon find out.

\---

\- My Lord! You are back! Oh my Lord, I was so worried! -Jaken rushed to Sesshomaru’s feet screaming salutations and knelt before him after bowing, soon he noticed the apparently sleeping Rin on his master’s arm- My Lord, is Rin alright? She looks sick.

\- Rin is fine, Jaken.

The reply was cold and emotionless as always, the toad youkai raised an eyebrow questioningly because he didn’t want to use words just in case he screwed up.

\- I said she is fine. This Sesshomaru has just marked her as his mate.

Jaken jumped in surprise with his eyes completely open in shock.

\- B… B… My... Lord… Is not that I’m questioning you, of course I’m not! But… Rin is a human…

\- I already know -the youkai answered firmly-. Now mind your own business Jaken, I shall find a place for us to settle since she’s carrying my pup.

\- … Y... Yes My Lord.

\- Are you questioning my choice Jaken?

\- NO! Of course not! I’m happy for you both!

Jaken gave a genuine smile and rushed away as fast as he could.

Sesshomaru carried Rin with him and took a seat against a fallen tree, as he watched her sleep peacefully his expression softened and he kissed her forehead, now thinking about taking Rin to his reign where she and his pup would be safe.

Many things flooded his mind after making a choice he didn’t see coming, he was alike his father after all, but now he was slowly starting to comprehend that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing…

\- _Life not always gives us what we want… -_ The voice of his demon sounded inside his head once again- _…But exactly what we need._

 _-_ … You again…

\- _It’s fun how sometimes we don’t even know what we need until life forces us to “stumble upon” It, discovering ourselves is so much fun._

\- Oh shut up…

His demon chuckled, and then, went silent.


End file.
